Between the lines
by Energetic red
Summary: The dark knight's daughter tie in fic. The deleted scenes from past,present and future, memories and answers to conversations as well as funny moments. Focusing on the lives of Helena Wayne,family and friends, as well as associates.
1. Unbreakable Bond

**************I don't own the Character Helena Wayne AKA Huntress, or any other DC official characters-I do own the OC's though. This fic is for entertainment purposses only.**

**As is a tradition in my fanfiction stories, I have decided to compile a range of deleted scenes, memories and backstage entries to certain conversations and humoures encounters.**

**Through the good days and the bad days.**

* * *

**Chapter: Unbreakable Bond **

* * *

**13:05pm 17th February 2017 Wayne Manor **

Helena watched with wide eyes as Dick performed another summersault in front on her. They were currently outside in the manor gardens, the sun shined down, as the air lay cool in the late February breeze.

Dick landed gracefully on his feet, grinning as he watched her reaction. "Wow," Helena breathed, watching in awe. "Can you show me more?" she asked, excitement etched in her tone. Dick grinned.

"Sure," he said, happy to perform as he thought of another acrobatic to perform. "Check this one out," he said, as he prepared himself, stepping back and flipping towards a tree, grabbing hold of the tree branch, flipping into the air and performing a triple air flip, landing perfectly on his feet. Helena clapped enthusiastically.

"Teach me, I wanna do that!" she yelled excitedly, causing Dick's smile to falter. Bruce would not be happy if Dick taught Helena any of those moves, he was barely content with letting him show Helena his circus moves, claiming it would encourage her to copy and put herself in danger. Which Dick thought was a load of garbage. Still things were already rocky with his mentor right now, so rocking the bought wasn't the wisest choice.

"Sorry H, no can do," he said apologetically, causing Helena's face to fall.

"But I wanna do all the cool stuff you can do," she moaned. Dick sighed and walked over to her, ruffling her raven hair.

"Sorry kid, but it's too dangerous, you'd end up breaking your arm," he said, Helena scowled as he ruffled up her hair, getting elements of bark in it, Dick realised this and quickly tried to remove the dirt from her hair. "Oops," he said, dusting the dirt out. Helena pouted.

"Hey," she wined, trying to push his hands away. "Dick you're messing up my hair," she exclaimed crossly, waving his hands away as she tried to smooth her hair down. "Alfred's gonna be angry with you," she said, placing her hands on her hips, Dick smirked.

"_Going to be angry_, do try and use proper pronunciation Miss Helena," drawled Dick haughtily, mimicking Alfred's British accent. Helena frowned causing Dick to chuckle. "I'm only messing with you H," he added. Helena tried to hold back a smirk.

"Well, well…I don't care, so ugh!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Dick just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure," he said simply, just then his cell phone rung, Dick took it out of his jeans pocket and answered it. "Hello," he said, the muffled voice was heard from the other end. "Wally hey!" he said brightly, Helena looked at him as he listened to what his friend was saying. "Now?" Dick questioned, looking hesitant. "Kinda busy here bud," he said, scratching the back of his neck, glancing down at Helena. "You sure she isn't on her period?" he muttered, the voice grew louder. "Okay dude, it was just a joke-okay, I'll be there," he said, the voice on the other end replied before fading out. Dick hung up as he looked regrettably at Helena. "Sorry sis, situations come up," he said. Helena's eyes saddened.

"But, I thought we were gonna play hide and seek?" she implored, her voice holding hurt. Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry, but my friend needs me, I promise we'll play later," he said, bending down to her eye level, giving her a warm smile. Helena nodded downheartedly in acceptance, Dick patted her on the shoulder. "Come on then, let's get you inside," he said, placing a hand behind her back as they walked towards the manor.

* * *

**First one shot of the series, little glimpse in Helena and Dick's relationship.**

**So watcha think? Review...**


	2. Etiquette

**I don't own the Character Helena Wayne AKA Huntress, or any other DC official characters-I do own the OC's though. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter: Etiquette **

* * *

**14:10pm 28th July 2016 Wayne Manor**

Helena sat at the dining room table, in a simple navy blue dress with white tights and black shoes, as Alfred laid a small series of spoons, forks and knives out in front on her on a copper red dinner mat, with a glossy gold china lined plate in the middle and a crystal glass next to it. Alfred was attempting to teach Helena the formal ways of dinner etiquette. She had been at the manor for two months now, and was expected to make her first appearance into Gotham high society in less than two months. The press had had a field day on the story of the long lost illegitimate daughter of Bruce Wayne, trying to gather as much information on her as possible, she was the hot topic in Gotham. The Billionaire play-boy had finally done it, had a child from a one night stand, causing his play-boy image to intensify. Alfred sighed as he glanced at the meek six year old girl.

In truth, Alfred had been furious that Bruce had been so irresponsible and actually gotten a woman pregnant, even more so when he found out he had left the said woman to raise the child alone for six years. Of course Bruce hadn't known about Helena for that said time, but it still hadn't dampened Alfred's fury. But he had gradually calmed down, accepting that what was done was done, and it was best they moved forward.

After getting his mind around the idea that there was a child out there fathered by Bruce and the fiery Miss Selina Kyle, he had actually looked forward to the child's arrival. He knew Helena needed a home, since her mother had abandoned her, and that the girl also needed love and attention. Things Alfred was happy to help and provide, however he was not happy to find Bruce lacked the capability to provide the most dire things the girl needed. Love, attention and comfort, which only made Alfred's temper boil, the poor girl had been abandoned by her mother, and all Bruce did to comfort her was to simply provide a roof over her head and other some stiff words of comfort. Not once did he hug, play or even try to spend time with the girl.

Alfred had expected Bruce to be hesitant, like he had been with Master Richard when he had newly arrived, but he would have thought after being a parent figure for the boys for over seven years, he would have learned to be more warm. Instead, he had left the feeding, caring and comforting of his daughter to Alfred. Which the said man had tried to fulfil, but he had other work to do, like cleaning and caring for the manor as well as cooking and other non-household duties. He had taken responsibility to clothe and feed Helena, and even tried to play with her, but he often found himself leaving her, to his other duties, which he knew saddened the girl.

Alfred glanced at Helena again, who scratched the back of her head, where a royal blue bow held her hair in a half up half down style, biting her bottom lip as her feet faintly kicked the air. Still, she had master Dick, Alfred smiled slightly at that. Master Richard had been a great help in the first months, playing with Helena, spending time with her, comforting her, being the older brother, and if not father, Helena needed. The girl had started to open up, she smiled more, played more and didn't have a permanent expression of a grimace on her face, she seemed happy and though Richard couldn't visit everyday, he tried to. Which was a lot more than Bruce did, Alfred frowned. Master Bruce only ever saw his daughter at meals and when he was scolding her when she got into trouble, the rest of the time he was either away as Batman on Justice League or out of town for business, or as Bruce Wayne away at meetings work , social events or locked in his study. It often felt like he was purposely avoiding the girl.

Something Alfred couldn't stand, Bruce had a responsibility, he couldn't just push it onto others, the man was such a hypocrite at times. So instead of preparing his daughter to face the harsh criticism of the high social class, he had yet again placed it on Alfred, who now had to teach Helena which forks, spoons and knives she should use when fine dining, as well as giving him the task of polishing her accent, trying to get rid of her thick Boston tongue; which Alfred had no problem with accepting. Clearing his throat and ceasing his train of thought, Alfred straightened up.

"Now then, Miss Helena, let's continue from our last session," he drawled, Helena glanced up at him. " Now, what do you do after you sit down?" he questioned. Helena picked up her napkin, spreading it out on her lap before folding it correctly, smiling sweetly once done.

"Done," she chirped. Alfred nodded.

"And how do you hold your knife and spoon?" he implored. Helena paused before carefully picking up her knife and fork, making sure to place the handles in the palm of her hand and her forefingers on top, thumb underneath and that she held the knife in her right hand.

"There, easy," she said brightly, her Boston accent seeping through. "Oops…I mean, there it's easy," she said again, forcing her voice to be smoother. Alfred buried a chuckle as he decided to move on.

"Good, now if the food is not to your liking, what do you do?" he inquired. Helena thought for a moment before gently placing her cutlery down.

"Umm, say I don't like it?" she provided sheepishly, Alfred shook his head amusingly.

"No, you act polite and attempt to eat a small amount of it, cutting some of it up and placing a small section to the side," he corrected.

"But what if it's yucky?" she asked.

"You still attempt to eat some of it," Alfred said, Helena's eyes widened.

"Even if it's _really _yucky?" she questioned in horror, Alfred nodded, unable to hold back a smile.

"Yes-unless you're allergic, then you may politely decline the meal, saying you are highly allergic," he said. "Moving on, remember that you must not eat, until the host signals you to do so," Alfred said.

"But what if they forget?" Helena questioned.

"They won't," said Alfred simply. "And remember, when fine dining, you must not eat loudly, talk with your mouth full-"

"But what if I have a really important question?" she interrupted, Alfred frowned.

"Then you wait until you have swallowed your food," he answered curtly.

"But what if it's really, really-" she started to ramble, but Alfred held his hand up to silence her.

"It can wait, patience is an important factor when conversing," he said calmly, lowering his hand. "Now as I was saying, you must not stretch along the table to retrieve things, instead ask someone to pass it to you, also picking your teeth, dipping your bread in soup is immensely impolite, as is criticizing the host's food, if you can not compliment the food, remain silent, understood?" he finished. Helena nodded.

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," she summed up, Alfred nodded.

"And remember to always sit up straight, don't slouch, and always thank the host for their hospitality,' Alfred added, Helena nodded.

"Uh hm," she said, her tone slightly bored.

"And always ask if you may be excused before leaving the table unaccompanied," he said.

"But what if I have to pee?" Helena asked. Alfred sighed.

"Then when excusing yourself, say you wish to use the ladies room," he said. Helena looked confused.

"But I need the bathroom, not someone's lady's room," she said. Alfred's lip twitched upwards.

"The ladies room is the 'bathroom', it is a more polite term used," Alfred said.

"Ohhh…that's weird," Helena said bluntly, Alfred sighed.

"Yes, well, it's polite-also since you are a child, it's expected that you remain quiet throughout the evening, do not speak unless spoken to," he said, Helena's lips drooped.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are a child, I'm afraid children's opinions are not as valued as adults," Alfred explained, Helena frowned and crossed her arms.

"That's stupid," she said.

"That's etiquette," Alfred said amusingly, before clapping his hands together. "Now then, let's move onto eating, remember to take small medium bites of food, so you don't over fill your mouth."

"But what if you're really, hungry?" Helena interjected, Alfred sighed in frustration, the girl was full of questions.

"Then you pace yourself-even if you're starving you pace yourself," Alfred said, adding the last bit hastily, before she could open her mouth and interrupt. Helena closed her mouth and looked back at her empty plate. Alfred cleared his throat as he began to continue. "Remember not to eat too fast, don't place your elbows on the table, don't use your fingers to eat your food, unless the food is finger food," said Alfred.

"Is finger food made from fingers?" questioned Helena, looking alarmed. Alfred sighed in exasperation.

"No," he said sternly. "Finger food, is another name for appetizers, like crackers or shrimp," he drawled. Helena looked slightly embarrassed as she looked away and placed her forefinger to her bottom lip.

"Oh, oops, sorry," she mumbled. Alfred looked faintly guilty.

"It's quite Alright Miss, moving on," he said. "Remember to hold your glass gently, yet firmly, taking light sips and careful not to spill, also never sit too far back in your chair while eating, as this can cause your food to spill…" Alfred droned on. Helena's mind drifted away from the conversation as she looked at the cutlery. Trying to remember everything Alfred had taught her over the past month, all these rules were annoying, back when she lived with her mom, the only rules when eating they had, were that she wasn't allowed to play with her food, to eat with her mouth closed and learning how to cut and eat with her knife and fork. Her mom never cared if she ate with her hands, sat up straight, wiped her mouth with her hand, gulped her juice, or if she spoke really loud at meals. Helena felt her stomach do a summersault when she thought of her mom.

Everything was so different here, the people were different, Alfred had told her that in a few weeks she would be attending a dinner party with her dad at the Gobstein's manor, she didn't even know who these people were, but Alfred had told her she needed to learn etiquette to impress them and to make a good impression, why she had to was a rune to her.

"…And of course staying stood until everyone else is seated is a sign of respect-Miss Helena," came Alfred's stern voice, snapping Helena out of her musing, Alfred frowned as Helena looked sheepish.

"Sorry Alfred," she apologised, trying to force her voice to be smoother and more posh, managing an wavering tone. Alfred shook his head.

"You must pay Attention Miss Helena," he said firmly.

"I'm trying," she muttered, looking down. Alfred's expression softened as he sighed.

"Well I suppose we can call it a day, why don't you go play," he suggested, Helena beamed as she made to jump up, but stopped, folding her napkin into a small square and placing it next to her plate before jumping down and running out of the room. Alfred smiled fondly as he watched her go, shaking his head amusingly as he looked back at the table, before walking over and started to clear away the cutlery. Some things would never change.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Insight into her etiquette lessons! Kinda dull I know, but I like to draw a picture into what it was like for Helena fitting in. Also wanted to give an insight into their thoughts of the whole situation**

**Reviewwwwwww please**


	3. Romantic affairs

**I don't own the Character Helena Wayne AKA Huntress, or any other DC official characters-I do own the OC's though. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter: Romatic affairs **

* * *

**17:04pm 5th May 2021 Justice League Watchtower **

Helena's eyes stayed locked onto Superboy, who was talking to Superman near the vending machines. Helena was clad in her Huntress uniform, hair loose as her cape fell down to her ankles. She looked away as Superboy looked around the cafeteria, her cheeks blushing slightly, daring to look back at the boy of Steel. She stood next to her dad who was busy talking to Nightwing, the topic on conversation was Batman confessing his frustration of Nightwing bring Helena along to the watch tower.

"I thought it was bring your daughter to work day," Nightwing argued, shrugging, Batman growled.

"She's a _child_, you should have told me," he snapped, clenching his fists.

"I thought you could use the surprise, " Nightwing said light-heartedly. Batman growled, baring his teeth, Nightwing seemed unfazed. Helena looked at them with amusement as well as curiosity.

"Hey Wings," said a bright voice, Helena snapped her head foreword, her eyes widening slightly once she saw Superboy and Superman in front of her. Batman glanced at the two with irritation.

"Superman, Superboy," he said in a clipped tone, not in the mood for socialising.

"Hey guys," said Nightwing cheerfully, before glancing at Helena. "Oh yeah, Conner, Clark, this is my little sis , codename Huntress," Nightwing introduced. Helena smiled shyly up at them.

"Hi," she said feebly, waving meekly up at Superboy. He smiled, holding his hand out.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said, Helena shook his hand, before shaking Superman's.

"Nice to see you Helena-Bruce why didn't you tell us you were bringing her?" Superman questioned. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know she was coming," he said, glaring at Nightwing, who merely smirked. Meanwhile Helena continued to gape at Superboy, Superboy glanced at her, causing Helena to blush and turn away, he arched an eyebrow at her.

"How about we give her a tour?" Superman suggested. Batman looked reluctant.

" I was planning on sending her home," he said. Helena looked up at him pleadingly.

"Dad please can I stay, please," she pleaded sweetly, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Batman scowled and muttered something under his breath.

"Fine, you can stay," he said through gritted teeth, Helena beamed.

"Great, me and Conner will take her on the tour," said Nightwing happily. "That cool with you Supes?" he inquired. Superboy shrugged.

"Yeah sure, why not," he said.

"Then it's agreed, come on H, let's go," Nightwing said leading Helena away towards the exit.

"Only for an hour, I want her back by five to go home," Batman instructed, Nightwing waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah sure will do boss," he said carelessly as He and Superboy left. Batman glared after them, causing Superman to chuckle.

"She'll be fine Bats, relax," he said. Batman turned and scowled at him.

"I know that," he snapped before stalking off, Superman just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Helena looked around in amazement, the watchtower was magnificent. She could barely take in what Nightwing was rambling on about.

"…Which is why monkeys are no longer allowed on the watch tower," finished Nightwing, his eyes flickering to Superboy, who rolled his eyes.

"I told you I hated monkeys…though Garthfields okay…" he said.

"It was April fools day, plus it was KF's idea," Nightwing defended.

"Whatever," Superboy muttered, before glancing down at Helena. "I thought you said your sister was loud, she hasn't said a peep," he pointed out. Nightwing smirked as Helena frowned.

"I was listening," she argued.

"That makes a change," Nightwing said. Helena stuck her tongue out at him, making Superboy smirk at her, Helena's cheeks tinted pink as she looked down. Nightwing noticed this, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to smirk knowingly as they walked down the hallway.

Helena looked around as they passed many heroes. She saw Nightwing grin as he waved at Zatanna. "Hey Zeze, all set for our date tonight?" he asked, as they walked past the said woman called Zatanna. Zatanna smirked.

"Just make sure to be on time this time, Wings," she said dryly. Nightwing stopped and looked sheepish.

"I said I was sorry, sides, Blockbuster escaped again," he protested. Zatanna sighed.

"Yeah, I know-just try to be on time please," she said. Nightwing did a two finger salute.

"Yes Ma'am," he said amusingly, causing her to smile and shake her head.

"Boys," she muttered before walking off.

"So you two are back together again?" Superboy asked.

"Yep," Nightwing said, popping the 'p'.

"Isn't this the fifth time you guys have broken up and got back together?" Superboy inquired, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"No, it's the fourth time, the second time doesn't count because we almost got married," Nightwing corrected.

"Was that the wedding that got interrupted by a supervillian?" Helena asked, suddenly entering the conversation.

"Nah,that was Starfire," he sighed sadly. "Shame that ruined it all-oh well, we're still good friends,sides there's more fish in the sea" he said shrugging. "Past is the past-sides tonight I have a date," he said confidently as they passed the weapon exhibit.

"I'm just glad my relationship with M'gann wasn't as on and off as yours," Superboy said. Helena looked alert at this.

"You have a girlfriend," she said, a slight panic in her voice. Superboy looked at her curiously.

"Not anymore, we broke up, she became an abassander on her home planet, I stayed here, plus I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now," he said, shrugging. Helena relaxed. They soon finished the tour and came back to the cafeteria where Batman was waiting, the usual stern scowl in place, his arms folded.

"You're two minutes late," he said. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Lost track of time," he said plainly, Batman grunted.

"We're leaving now," he said firmly, Helena's lips drooped slightly, not wanting to leave. Then Superman flew in , a grin on his face.

"Looks like we are heading home to," he said, landing next to them. "Ma and Pa expect Conner and I round in a few, plus, I have to pick up Lois," he added. Superboy nodded and was about to say goodbye, but stopped when Helena interrupted.

"Wait!" she yelled, unable to contain herself, everyone looked at her oddly. "C-can I have your autograph Superboy, please?" she asked bashfully. Superboy was slightly taken aback.

"But I-"

"It doesn't have to be on paper-I don't mind what you write it one," she said hastily, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Nightwing tried to hold back his laughter as he snorted into his hand. Batman frowned as Superman smiled in amusement.

"Uh, sure, why not," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you have a pe-"

"Yes!' she said excitedly, unfolding some paper from a compartment in her belt and bringing out a pen, holding it up. Superboy smiled at her, finding her antics funny. He scribbled his name and writing on before handing it back to her. Helena read it.

_To Huntress_

_My hero friend in training_

_Superboy_

Helena beamed, her cheeks glowing as she looked up at Superboy. "Thanks," she said dreamily. Superboy grinned.

"No problem, see you around," he said, saying goodbye and walking out of the cafeteria. Batman grunted.

"Come on, we're going home," he ordered, not happy with the little exchange. Helena glanced up at her dad.

"Okay dad, seeya Wings, thanks for bringing me here," she said brightly as she followed her dad.

"No probs H, seeya Bats," he said. Batman muttered a goodbye as he led Helena down the hallway, frowning as he saw her looking at the piece of paper dreamily.

"He has great hand writing," she said breathlessly.

"Not in a million years," Batman said suddenly. Helena looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asked. Batman didn't elaborate.

"He's too old for you," he said, walking down the hallway that led to the teleported. Helena frowned.

"It could happen," she exclaimed.

"Yes but then I'de have to break my no kill rule," he said seriously, his eyes narrowed. Helena folded her arms and pouted.

"Yeah right," she said, sceptically. Batman looked at her blankly.

"Why do you think I keep Kryptonite with me at all time," he said dryly, causing Helena's eyes to widen as Batman smirked.

* * *

**Kinda boring I know, but these one shots aren't meant to be full of action, just side notes. Little backstory to Helena's crush on Superboy.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
